


Staking His Claim

by velvetjinx



Series: Discovery [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Claiming, Jealousy, Kink, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Marking, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Possessive Sex, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve sees Bucky while looking well fucked. Bucky doesn't react how Steve had expected. In fact, he seems... jealous?





	Staking His Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Square 22: "claiming/possessiveness"!
> 
> A big thanks to cryo_bucky for letting me plot this series at her. You're the best, hon. ❤️

Steve knew he was wearing a goofy smile as he wandered through to the kitchen area, but he couldn’t help it. His friends were amazing—the sex had been fantastic, and it had really helped him get out of his head for a while. 

But now he was hungry. Damn supersoldier metabolism. 

As he entered the kitchen, he looked up, only to see Bucky at the coffee machine, turning with a mug in hand. Their eyes met, and Bucky dropped his mug.

“Shit!” Bucky cried, and Steve rushed over to help clear up the mess. 

“You okay, Buck?”

“Uh, yeah, fine,” Bucky replied, focusing on sweeping up the broken crockery and avoiding Steve's eyes. 

Steve grabbed a bunch of kitchen towel and began mopping up the coffee from the tiles. “You sure? I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

“You didn’t, I just…” Bucky stood, walking over to the trash and pouring the contents of the dustpan into it. “Nothing.”

“It’s obviously not nothing, Buck. I’ve never seen you waste coffee.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you don’t know me as well as you think,” Bucky muttered venomously, and Steve took a step back.

“What?”

Bucky met his eyes then, and the anger in them chilled Steve's heart. “Why do you look like you’ve just been fucked?”

“Um.” Steve cast about for a reason that wasn’t the truth, but came up blank. He frowned. Not like it was any of Bucky's business anyway. “Because I have been?”

“You smell like sex,” Bucky said as though he hadn’t heard Steve. “Who was it?”

“Sam and Scott,” Steve replied defiantly.

“Sam _and_ Scott?” Bucky laughed harshly. “What the fuck, Steve. I can’t believe that you would…” He shook his head and turned on his heel, stalking out of the kitchen.

Oh no. What the fuck. “Buck, what the hell is wrong with you?” Steve asked, following him. “What business is it of yours?”

“Maybe I don’t want you to get your heart broken! Those two are in love, Steve. They’re just gonna use you.”

Steve saw red. “Or maybe they offered me one night of fun and I accepted. Ever think of that?”

Bucky looked stricken, and a thought occurred to Steve. 

“Buck, are you… are you jealous?” Steve asked slowly.

“Why would I be jealous? I don’t even like Sam,” Bucky scoffed, but he wouldn’t meet Steve's eyes. 

“Well you’re sure as hell acting like it. You’re acting like I cheated on you.”

Bucky looked up, and Steve saw the truth in his gaze, as well as the pain. His heart swelled, even as he felt it break a little. He walked slowly up to Bucky, and reached up, cupping Bucky’s cheek in his hand. Bucky remained frozen.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Bucky sighed, expression turning defeated. “And say what? ‘Hey, Steve, I’ve been in love with you since we were kids, and I know I’m a broken excuse for a human now but hey, you maybe think we could get dinner some time?’ It’s a joke.”

“Buck, look at me. Am I laughing?” Steve sighed. “Buck, I’ve been in love with you forever too. I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I didn’t think you felt the same way.”

Bucky gazed at him as if seeing him for the first time. “You’re… you’re in love with me?”

“That’s why Sam and Scott invited me to… They wanted to help, get me out of my head for a while.”

Bucky laughed shakily. “So all this time… fuck.” He shook his head. “So what now?”

“Now you can kiss me, if you want,” Steve said quietly. 

Bucky nodded, and they both leaned in, mouths meeting somewhere in the middle. The kiss deepened quickly, and Bucky moaned against him. 

“Fuck, Steve, whose room is closest?”

“Yours,” Steve replied, laughing.

Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his room, practically slamming the door behind them as soon as they were inside. He pushed Steve up against the wall and pressed against him, kissing him again. 

“Fuck, Steve, I can’t believe all this time we wasted,” Bucky panted against his lips, and Steve smiled softly.

“Don’t think about it. We’re here now, right?”

“I guess.” Bucky took a step back. “I wanna fuck you.”

“Please!”

Bucky smirked. “You like that idea? You want me to hold you down and fuck you? Make you know who you belong to?”

“Please, Buck. Make me yours.”

After manhandling Steve through to the bedroom, Bucky began pushing at Steve's clothes, and they stripped quickly. When they were naked, Bucky looked Steve over, eyes flashing when he saw the marks Sam had left.

“So he thought he could mark you up, hmm? Which one of them was it?” Bucky growled.

“Sam.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes and pushed Steve onto the bed, where he landed with a bounce. Then Bucky was crawling on top of him, covering Steve's body with his own and rubbing their hardening cocks together. Bucky’s cock was huge, bigger than Steve had ever had before, and he gasped at the feel of Bucky’s bare skin against his. Steve reached down, grabbing hold of Bucky’s ass, fingers biting into the rounded flesh. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky moaned. 

“What do you want, Buck? You can have anything you want.”

“Gonna make you mine, Steve,” Bucky told him. “Gonna fuck you, gonna cover those marks with mine, gonna make sure you never forget who you belong to because I’m fucked if I’m letting you go ever again.”

“Do it, Buck. Make me yours.”

Bucky grinned darkly down at him, opening the drawer on the bedside cabinet and pulling out a bottle of lube. He slicked up his cock, and positioned himself at Steve's asshole. 

“Gonna fuck you now, yeah?”

“Do it.”

Steve was still pretty relaxed from earlier, but Bucky was so big that the stretch still burned a little. He clawed at Bucky’s back with his short nails as he was filled agonizingly slowly, until Bucky’s hips finally met his ass. 

“God, Steve,” Bucky murmured, voice strained. “You look even better than I could have imagined, so full of my cock.”

“So full,” Steve agreed. “Fuck, love the feel of your big cock inside me, love knowing that it’s you.”

Bucky nodded. “Gonna fuck you hard now. Want you to be feeling this for days.”

“Do it, Buck. I want you to.”

Bucky nodded, and began to move his hips, thrusting hard and fast. Steve clung on to Bucky’s shoulders, trying to ground himself as pleasure washed through him. It felt so fucking good, and knowing that it was Bucky—his Bucky—that was fucking him just made it all the more pleasurable. 

Bucky leaned down, sucking over the marks on Steve's skin, and Steve lifted his chin up to allow him better access to them. 

“Yeah, Buck,” he gasped. “Mark me up, make everyone know that I belong to you.”

“Yeah, Steve, baby,” Bucky said. “Gonna make sure everyone knows it. Gonna take out an ad in the New York fucking Times telling everyone that Steve Rogers belongs to me now.”

“I always have,” Steve responded, and Bucky looked down at him with shining eyes. 

“Same,” was all he said, but began to fuck Steve even harder. Steve began to stroke himself, twisting his hand under the head against the sensitive frenulum, as his cock leaked precome in a steady stream onto his stomach. 

“Oh fuck, Bucky, I’m not gonna last too long,” Steve warned him. “Feels too good.”

“Good, Steve,” Bucky replied. “I’m not gonna last long either, you feel so fucking good around my cock.”

“You gonna come inside me? Fill me with your spunk, mark me from the inside?” Steve asked, and Bucky groaned.

“Oh fuck, Steve, if that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

“Then yeah, fuck yeah, gonna fill you up with my come. Fuck, you’re gonna make me come so hard, baby, oh god, Steve, love you so much…”

“I love you too, Buck,” Steve managed, feeling his orgasm start to build. "Oh fuck, Bucky, don't stop, you're gonna make me come!"

"Yeah, Steve. Wanna see you come, wanna make you come all over yourself, wanna see you."

"Oh god," Steve gasped. "Coming, oh fuck, Bucky!" Another twist of his hand under the head of his cock and pleasure overtook him as he came hard in spurts over his stomach and chest. 

"God, Steve, you're so beautiful when you come, knew you would be, ohgod, coming!" Bucky cried out, hips driving him deep inside Steve's ass. 

Bucky ducked his head, then looked up at Steve, grinning, before leaning down to kiss him. It stung a little as he pulled out of Steve's ass, but then Bucky flopped down beside him, kissing him breathless, and Steve couldn't have cared less. 

At length, Bucky drew back. "God, Steve, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Buck," Steve replied. "More than you could ever know."

Bucky made a joyful noise and kissed him again, and Steve smiled into the kiss. He was going to have to send Sam and Scott a huge fruit basket or something to say thank you.


End file.
